


Kyoya's Inner Mind Theatre

by Romeria



Series: Inner Mind Theatre [1]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Its his inner mind theatre, M/M, Random - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 02:30:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5610547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romeria/pseuds/Romeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Goddamn I would climb you like a fucking tree'</p><p>The story of Kyoya's inner mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kyoya's Inner Mind Theatre

**Author's Note:**

> Some randomness I just thought of. I was running on 4 hours of sleep and coffee and this just popped in. BTW Kyoya is bi in this so that's why he thinks about both girls and boys like that.

Kyoya was a calm person...on the outside at least. His inner mind theatre was  _wayyyyyy_ different. Always admiring the looks of others, thinking differently than what he was saying. This is his inner mind theatre when he first met all the hosts.

 

* * *

**Number One: Suoh Tamaki**

Tamaki was yelling his name and jumping up and down talking about how awesome Kyoya. Kyoya was really just thinking in his mind. The part of the head where you didn't want a psychic to read.

' _Why the fuck are you so loud?? Like can you shut your mouth for like a minute? But I mean, you aren't that bad to look at though...'_

**Number Two: Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru**

They were messing with Tamaki to no end and were smiling like maniacs. Kyoya had just met them and immediately looked them over. You see, Kyoya had a dirty mind. It made a landfill look like a hospital.

' _Oh, twins. What a lovely surprise. I mean, I would have a three way for sure if they let me. What's that song in America? Three Way by the Lonely Island ft Justin Timberlake. That's what it was. Fuyumi had found it by studying English on American YouTube. Bad idea...'_

**Number Three: Haninozuka Mitsukini and Morinozuka Takashi**

Mori and Honey were both skilled fighters and Kyoya knew that. He also knew that Honey looked like a seven year old and Mori was taller than most grown men. They were both 17 and didn't look like it. 

_'You look like jailbait but those cheeks look like you don't even need a pillow. I could just eat you up, naddamean. And Jesus Christ, this man. I want to climb him like a fucking tree.'_

**Number Four: Fujioka Haruhi**

Haruhi has just looked over the pedestal in shock that a vase cost 8,000,000 yen. She was completely frazzled and Kyoya was in the back thinking.

_'That ass though.'_


End file.
